This Love
by Scorpio 4ever
Summary: Sydney encounters an aquaintance on a mission. This aquaintance wants top be part of the CIA Before either Syd or this aquaintance can do anything about it a romance is formed
1. Encoutering an Aquaintance

Disclaimer: I own no one. NO ONE  
  
Chapter One In some house in some foreign country:  
  
"Boy scout this is Mountaineer. I'm in."  
"Copy that Mountaineer. The room should be on the third floor."  
Sydney nodded and headed up the flights of stairs. She peered around corners, expecting to see guards peering back at her. She saw nothing, not one thing.  
"Vaughn I'm on the third floor."  
"Head straight." Sydney walked forward  
"The door on your left" came Vaughn's voice on the com after she had walked about one hundred meters.  
Sydney pushed on the door hoping it would open. It didn't. "Vaughn the door is locked." She stated simply.  
"Wait a minute Syd... Okay you're good"  
She pushed the door open and saw the computer. She rushed forward and swiftly placed the bug. All seemed good until a red light went off. "Shit." Hissed Sydney. She ran out of the room and fired her gun at the herd of guards racing down the hallway.  
She ran for the stairs praying that she wouldn't be hit. When she reached the stairs she turned and fired off a round of shots at her attackers.  
Sydney ran down the stairs hearing the men coming after her.  
  
She sprinted down the dark corridor, bullets screaming after her. She fired and ran down the entrance hall to the black door where Vaughn and Weiss were waiting just around the corner for her. She had just burst out the door, when a pair of hands grabbed her, one covering her mouth and the other dragging her a long as the person ran down the alley way.  
Sydney struggled against her captors grip. She knew that whoever it was, wasn't with the men chasing her. They were running away from them. The man held firm and Sydney finally gave up and let the man drag her along.  
When they were a safe distance away the person stopped and spoke for the first time. "Sorry for that Agent Bristow, but I saw no other way." He cautiously removed his hand.  
Sydney immediately recognized the British accent. "Damn it Sark" she spat "What the hell do you want with me?"  
"Now, now Miss Bristow I have no desire to kidnap you." Sydney opened her mouth to interrupt, "Wait till I'm finished alright? Look, I have a proposition for you; I want to be an agent for the CIA."  
Sydney scoffed, "In your dreams Sark, In. Your. Dreams."  
Sark muttered to himself. "I bet you don't want to know what goes on in my dreams." He spoke to Sydney  
"Ah but you see, I have all the information you would need to take down the Covenant. You can't possibly resist an offer like that."  
He's right I can't. "Fine, I'll take you to headquarters but I can't make any promises."  
"Agreed. Lead the way Miss Bristow."  
Sydney grabbed Sark's arm, which sent a shiver down his spine. He cleared his throat hoping she didn't notice.  
  
When she reached the van she pulled open the doors and shoved Sark in.  
He wasn't surprised when the second he entered Agents Vaughn and Weiss locked their guns on him, their fingers tightening on the triggers.  
"Don't shoot him."  
The two agents looked over at Sydney as she climbed into the van.  
"Was that really necessary Agent Bristow shoving me in like that?"  
Sydney glanced over at him smirking, "Yes Sark it was."  
Vaughn stared at her incredulously "Sydney what are you doing? 'Don't shoot him'?! He's a terrorist, the enemy."  
"Yes Vaughn I know he's a terrorist..."  
"Excuse me Agent Bristow weren't you listening when I..."  
  
"Shut up." Barked Vaughn  
"As I was saying, Sark wants to join the CIA; he wants to help us take down the Covenant. I told him we'd take him to headquarters and figure it out from there" she said the last parts hastily incase either of them tried to interrupt her.  
Weiss choked down a laugh.  
"Syd he'll turn on us the first time he gets a chance, we should shoot him now and get it over with, and Dixon will never let him join us!"  
"Excuse me, I am standing right here."  
Vaughn and Weiss glared at him "Shut Up!"  
Sark backed down looking at Sydney "Well aren't they friendly."  
Sydney glared at him. "Oh, right 'shut up'."  
"Fine Syd, we'll take him to headquarters but only for you."  
Sydney smiled at him "Thanks Vaughn."  
Weiss whispered into Vaughn's ear "Although Dixon will probably just say to kill him." 


	2. Descisions

Chapter Two At the Joint Task Force:  
  
Sydney led Sark into through the offices of the JTF with Vaughn and Weiss behind her.  
"Is this really necessary Miss. Bristow?" he asked referring to the blindfold covering his eyes.  
"Yes" Sydney replied curtly. They walked into Dixon's office muttering a quick apology to Sydney's father, who was in the process of explaining his theories about the mole. Upon hearing this, Sark knew he would be able to talk them into letting him join. He smirked.  
Sydney reached up and untied his blindfold. Suddenly she felt her heart thump loudly and her hands began to shake as the blindfold fell to the floor. Sark noticed and whispered to her in a slightly husky voice "is something wrong Miss Bristow?"  
Sydney's breath caught in her throat. She chose not to answer him and turned to her father and Dixon, who were surprisingly calm about the fact that Sydney had just walked in with a wanted man.. Sark felt the tip of Vaughn's gun press hard against the center of his back.  
"Dixon, dad Sark has asked that he become a CIA agent. He says that he has valuable information for us that will help us take down the Covenant."  
She stopped waiting for one of the two to say something. Finally Dixon spoke "We will discuss this during the meeting in five minutes. Sydney you are excused from the meeting to keep an eye on Sark."  
Vaughn opened his mouth to protest but Sydney stopped him "Fine, send Vaughn to get us when you have come to a decision." She led Sark out of the room and down to the conference room. (meeting is taking place somewhere else.)  
  
"May I ask why we're here?" questioned Sark  
"No"  
"Well then Miss Bristow, what are we to do now?"  
"Look Sark I don't know and I really don't care. But if by some reason they decide to let you in and you betray us I will personally kill you."  
"Nice, are you sure nothing's wrong you seemed a little nervous back there."  
"Yes Sark I'm sure."  
"I see Miss Bristow." Sydney looked up when she heard the huskiness in his voice. His eyes were slightly hazy, his icy blue burning into her warm amber. Sydney looked away avoiding him.  
(Ten silent minutes later) "Sark what's your name, your full name?"  
"Well Miss Bristow that is on a need to know basis, however if you answer my question, honestly then I will tell you my name agreed?"  
"Agreed, what's your question?"  
"Were you nervous back there?"  
Sydney paused before responding "Yes"  
He reached out a hand a placed it on hers. Sydney looked at him "What are you doing?" She had meant it to come out as a demand but that wasn't how it came out. Sark stood up and walked around the table, not breaking the connection. He stood in front of her and pulled her up. His face was just a few inches away from hers; he leaned down, moving his hand up her arm, when she kneed him in the groin.  
He doubled over in pain gasping for breath. "That was unexpected." he panted. Sydney drew her gun "Sit back down." Her voice was as hard as ice. He stood up, the worst of the pain had passed, and sat back down in his seat. Sydney did the same.  
"Now what's your name?"  
Sark smirked, "I don't think I'll tell you." Just then, Vaughn walked in. 


End file.
